dirk_niblick_of_the_math_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Door to Door Boar
Summary Dirk helps Fluff and Fold see that they've been swindled by a cookie company. Mr. Cookie misuses fractions and percents to tell them he's doubled their pay. Episode Plot Part 1 This Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade episode finds Dirk's young neighbors, Fluff and Fold Noodleman involved in a candy sale operation. They've signed up with a door-to-door business, which gives them candy bars to sell. The operator of the business, Mr. Cookie, tells them to go out and sell the candy bars and he'll give them 1/10 of the money they collect. They decide to go to Dirk Niblick to find out if this is a good deal. In the process, they break down the door, when they heard his piano playing, which sounds awful. They thought something was wrong. After dealing with this, Dirk address their question. He says that they could do quite well with this arrangement. 1/10 is the same 10%. Therefore, if they were to sell, say, $10 worth of candy bars, they would make $1. If it were $100, then they would earn $10 and so on. So the kids go out and sell the candy bars and return for their pay. They collected $250 and are given $25. Mr. Cookie then tells them he's giving them a raise. He's raising their pay to 1/20, or 20%. Fluff and Fold think this is great, unaware that they're not really getting a raise at all. As the episode goes to break, the narrator asks us to consider a blackboard, on which is written "1/10=10% and 1/20=20%". "What's wrong with this picture?" Episode Plot Part 2 Fluff and Fold go once again to get their pay. They raised $300 and Mr. Cookie gives them $15. They go excitedly to Dirk Niblick and tell him that they're doing very well, and they even got a raise! They were making 1/10 and now they're making 1/20! Dirk asked them to repeat what they said. They say they got a raise to 1/20? Dirk thinks they've been cheated. He shows them 1/20 is actually 5%. Their pay "raise" was actually a pay "cut". He decides to use a picture to help out. To demonstrate 1/10, he draws a rectangle and divides it into ten equal pieces. He then shades in one of them to show 1/10. He then takes another rectangle and divides it into 20 equal pieces. He shades in one and, as the kids can see, the piece is clearly smaller. Aha! They've been gypped! Fluff and Fold return to Mr. Cookie and make him give them the remaining money they should have gotten: $45. Then they quit the business. As the episode ends, Fluff and Fold return to Dirk Niblick. They also tell them that they disposed of the remaining cookies, on the keys of his piano. Dirk complains that that'll cause the piano not to work. They tell him that's the point. Category:Episodes featuring Fluff and Fold Noodleman Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes